1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun sight assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new gun sight assembly for removable attachment to a spear gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gun sight assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,000 describes a device specifically designed for providing a sight for a spear gun. Another type of gun sight assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,486 which in particular describes a mounting assembly for mounting a scope onto a gun, such as a rifle. Another sight mount for mounting a scope onto a gun is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,113. Yet another such mounting is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,487.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allow for the mounting of a sight, and more particularly a bow sight, to a spear gun. A conventional bow sight includes a large loop having sight pins mounted therein. Such a sight is more readily visible under water than smaller sights that are typically used on guns. The above mounts, however, are not well suited for being used on a spear gun. For these reasons, a new mounting is need, which will allow for easy retrofitting of a bow sight onto a spear gun.